Operation Vacuuming
by Maaya
Summary: Quatre and Wufei and a vacuum cleaner.


Disclaimer: Don't own the guys. Who in their right mind would actually write a fan fiction if they owned them?  
  
Warnings/Genres: Silliness, silliness, silliness, PG, strong OOC, fluff, and did I really mention silliness? (Just had to be sure)  
  
Notes: When I wrote 'Operation Eavesdrop', I suddenly found out how incredibly *silly* Wufei and Quatre can be together on 'missions'. So here is another mission for them to sort out. Or, well, *not* sort out. It can be considered a sequel to 'Operation Eavesdrop', but stands alone pretty well too.  
  
Written on a boring day when author had to vacuum and found that the hose was completely entangled. Mental images came to mind, and this story came into existence.  
  
***  
  
Operation Vacuuming  
  
***  
  
"Wufei!"  
  
The Chinese boy looked up from his very uninteresting book and glared at the source of the annoying sound. At first, he thought it was Duo who had come back from whatever he had been doing, but suddenly realized that the voice shouting his name was much lighter than the braided boy's tenor.  
  
He sighed and closed the book with a resigned gesture. Quatre was actually a tad bit *worse* than the braided maniac. "What is it, Winner?"  
  
Quatre appeared from around the corner, face practically beaming in cheerfulness. "Wufei, we're going to clean the house!"  
  
Wufei raised an eyebrow in distrust and surprise. "We?"  
  
"Yes!" The blonde boy grabbed Wufei's hand and dragged the defenseless pilot 05 with him to the feared broom closet. "Help me out here, pleaseeee?" He gave him his best puppy-eyes imitation.  
  
Wufei sighed. "Okay. I'll have to make sure you won't kill yourself after all." He found himself suddenly hugged by the earlier so bored boy.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
***  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
Wufei stopped in the middle of cleaning out the bathtub and looked worriedly at the closed bathroom door. Winner had finally messed something up, he was sure of it. Sighing resignedly, he and got up from the floor and opened the door and peeked outside . . .  
  
He was *not* prepared for the sight that met him.  
  
In the middle of the room stood the blonde boy, ensnared and fighting against something strangely long, grey and attached to the vacuum cleaner, face tight in concentration.  
  
Uhh . . . . "Winner?"  
  
The blonde boy's head snapped up and he stared desperately at Wufei. "Don't just stand there! Help me!"  
  
Frowning, Wufei went over to the struggling boy and began to try to get him out of the plastic hose. He frowned even more when he realized that it wasn't working.  
  
"Wufei, what are you doing? Hurry up!" His arms were caught. He tried to get loose, but it didn't work and now so did Quatre begin to struggle again, distracting him.  
  
"Wufei, get your arms out of there and help me!"  
  
"I'm trying Winner!"  
  
"My feet are stuck!"  
  
"So are mine!"  
  
"HEEEEELP!!"  
  
***  
  
Hundreds of different questions whirled around in Duo's poor, confused mind as he stared at the scene in front of him, but in the end, they all came back to the question that had actually entered his head first. Tilting his head to the left as if the new angle would sort the spectacle up, he asked just that question.  
  
"What the *hell* are you two doing?"  
  
Two embarrassed pairs of eyes, black along with green, stared up at him from the odd position on the floor in shock.  
  
"Uhh - cleaning?" Quatre tried to crawl out of the position the vacuum cleaner's hose had forced him into, but found himself unsuccessful. "Move your leg, Wufei!"  
  
The Chinese man complied, but hid his face under mentioned hose, face suspiciously red.  
  
Duo opened his mouth and looked as if was going to say something, but changed his mind in the last second. His shoulders began to shake and he quickly turned around and walked out of the room. The door slammed closed behind him, but even then, the two teenagers on the floor could still hear the loud roars of laughter echoing in the other room.  
  
Slowly, the roars became bursts, the burst became cries and the cries became small chuckles that died out when Duo removed himself from the closed door he had leaned against and went to find a camera. This was something he could use as blackmail material for years ahead.  
  
"Winner, this was the worst idea you've ever had."  
  
"Shut up and move your arm!"  
  
"I can't believe that we were defeated by a hose."  
  
"Uhh, mission failed?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
***  
  
The End  
  
***  
  
. . . . . I am seriously beginning to question my sanity.  
  
Anyone up to draw a picture of Wufei and Quatre and the hose? It's such a hilarious mental picture on my part that I just wondered how others would take it. But then again, I am crazy as already stated. 


End file.
